The Demon Within
by FightingxDreamer
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto: Rokudaime Hokage. As the Hokage, he must juggle his personal and profesional lives. But when the monster inside of him begins to free itself, no one will be safe. HinaxNaruXSaku.
1. Another Restless Night

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER. ALL CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF MISASHI KISHIMOTO.

* * *

_**"TELL ME, BRAT, DO YOU WANT TO LIVE? YOU'LL NEED MY POWER IF YOU DO"**_

_"No. I don't need you anymore. I can do fine without you!"_

_**"HAHAHAHAHAHA. FOOL, DO YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT YOU'D STILL BE ALIVE IF IT WERE'NT FOR ME!? SURELY YOU HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ALL THOSE TIMES I HAD TO GIVE YOU MY POWER, JUST SO YOU HAD ENOUGH STRENGTH TO FINISH THE FIGHT?"**_

_"That was a long time ago"_

Evil, sinister chakra began seeping out from behind the large gate.

_"NO! I DON'T NEED YOU, GET THAT SHIT AWAY FROM ME!"_

**_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA......FOOLISH LITTLE NARUTO, STILL DENYING THE POWER I GRANT YOU. WITHOUT ME, YOU'RE NOTHING!"_**

The evil began surrounding him, enveloping, invading...

A voice......A voice called from the darkness......And another. Two voices, familiar and comforting, calling out from the darkness

_"Naruto?! Naruto! Baby please wake up!"_

_"Please, you're dreaming again. Come back to us...."_

Silence. Not a sound from anywhere.

Total darkness, nothing could be seen.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes wide and sat up like a bolt. His fingers were aching from gripping the sheets, and his entire body was covered in a dry sweat. He could feel soft, caring hands on his back and shoulders.

He looked to his left, Hinata was as beautiful as ever. Her Byakugan violet eyes were deeply filled with concern and love, and her hair was messy, though still long enough to come down just level with her breasts. Sakura was on his right, emerald green eyes, pale white skin and bright pink hair, even in almost total darkness, all clearly visible, and always as beautiful. Hinata spoke first,

"Darling, your stomach, the seal is showing" she exclaimed, voice trembling

"You haven't had a dream that bad in a long time my love" Sakura added, rubbing his shoulder gently with one hand and tracing the chest with the other. Naruto was still panting hard, trying to calm himself down.

"I don't know what's going on" He answered once he had enough breath "Lately it's been getting worse, i'm going to go and see what Tsunade thinks." He looked at each of his brides in turn and said "Now, bring your sexy bodies here and make me feel better". They both grinned, and once again wrapped their naked bodies together, carressing and adoring eachother, until eventually returning to the uncertainty of sleep.


	2. The Seeds of Evil

When first light crept over the horizon, The Villiage Hidden in the Leaves began slowly coming alive. Shop and stall owners began setting up for, ready for the busy day of selling. Shinobi of all ages were waking up, refreshed and ready to work for their villiage. There was one, however, that was not so refreshed.

Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage, had not managed to get back to sleep after his rude awakening in the night. He tilted his head slowly to his left to see Hinata's face, perfectly peaceful and contempt. To his right was Sakura, who had the same expression, save for one small difference, that her mouth was open slightly.

Naruto slowly unravelled himself from their naked bodies, silently got out of the bed, and strolled over to their on-suite bathroom to turn on the shower.

The water was cold, but not freezing, just how he liked it. He simply stood under the water, moving his joints a little to loosen the tension an uncomfortable nights sleep brings.

He heard movement from the bedroom, and knew he would soon be joined by atleast one of his brides, if not both.

"Naruto? are you alright?" Sakura asked as she entered the bathroom. Naruto slid the shower door open enough to see her. She was stood with her hands behind her back and still naked, her tight waist and firm breasts, sending a slight rush through his body at the sight of her.

"Yeah, i'm alright" he said, moving his left hand down his stomach to were the seal that had now dissapearred had shown itself so clearly the night before. "I'm sorry about last night baby, I didn't mean to scare the two of you"

"It's not your fault though is it?" she asked, moving a little closer, putting a hand over his and the other around his waist. She was not as tall as he was, so her head rested just below his chin, "Like you said, go and see Tsunade, see what she thinks. You never know she might be able to help"

Naruto moved one arm around her shoulders and the other he used to raise her face to his. He kissed her, passionately, lovingly, it was a kiss that meant everything to them. Slowly, he moved one hand down to cup her buttocks, they were firm, yet felt soft at the same time. He squeezed it gently, and Sakura let out a little sigh of pleasure. Their kiss grew in passion, as their tongues fought to explore eachother, Naruto picked Sakura up by the waist and pulled her into the shower, moving her now wet hair out of her face. His hands were wandering all over her body: Hips, buttocks, neck, breasts, nothing was left untouched, unloved, and all the while, he could feel himself growing between them, until he was totally ready, pressing teasingly against her slit.

Sakura pushed him back into the wall of the shower and knelt down in front of him. As she slowly drew his shaft into her mouth, Naruto's eyes rolled back and he gave an almighty groan of pleasure, and another as she pulled her head back, exposing him once more. Again and again she teased, licking up and down him, then using her hand, then kissing him some more, until he could not bare it. He put a hand on her head and gently slid himself as far into her mouth as he could. All the while he did not notice Hinata join them.

As Sakura sucked him, Hinata began to tease her. Kneeling beside her, Hinata slowly slid one hand up to her nipple, pinching it softly, whilst the other wandered down, past her belly button, over her perfectly smooth skin, until it found her clit. Sakura groaned in her throat, making Naruto twitch a little in her mouth. He looked down to see his brides pleasing eachother and him, and a wave of ecstacy rushed through him.

He pulled himself out of Sakura's mouth and helped the pair of them up, kissing each in turn, and then admiring them as they kissed eachother. He loved these two women with all his heart, body and soul. He would give his life ten times over for anyone in the villiage, but these two women were something completely different,

"I love you both, so much" he said to them, water dripping down from his soaked hair, "I just want both of you to know that it's gonna be alright. Please don't worry about it anymore, i'm fine." Though neither admitted to it, they were worried, and more than Naruto truly realised.

They simply stood holding one another under the stream from the shower for as long as they pissibly could, before Sakura eventually detangled herself from them and said

"I think it's time we got to work, don't you?" She kissed both of them and jumped out the shower, sliding the door behind her with a cute, yet teasing wink in their direction. Hinata stood back a little from Naruto and looked at his stomach briefly, sliding her fingers over it.

"It's not going to affect you today is it?" she asked, concerned.

"No, it shouldn't do. It's only been whilst i've been asleep, and i'm going to see Tsunade later."

"I know, i just don't know what I would do...what WE would do without you." Naruto reached behind him and turned the water off.

"It'll be fine, I promise" and he leaned in to kiss her forehead, only to have Hinata throw her arms around his neck, pull his lips to her own. Kissing intensely, she wrapped a leg around his waist, pressing his still hard member against her. Without hesitation, Naruto lifted her off her feet, spun her around so that her back was against the tiled wall, and slid himself deep inside of her.

Pleasure pulsed throughout their bodies like a heartbeat, and with each thrust, the heart beat harder. Hinata was holding onto him tightly with her legs, letting her back arch so that only her head was touching the wall. Naruto began to move faster, and Hinata let out a moan, not loud, but it was enough to make Naruto shudder inside her. Groaning in his throat, he grabbed her by the buttocks and squeezed them. Leaning in, he took a nipple between his lips and kissed it gently, licking and sucking on it, until it was hard.

Their moans grew in intensity, so do did their movements, as Hinata slipped off of him, she turne daround to face the wall, sticking her rear out, enticing him towards her. Naruto obliged, crouching slightly, he worked his way back inside of her, and began to move. They let the moment consume them, and Naruto began to thrust harder, faster.

**_"YES, THAT'S IT. TAKE HER HARD. TAKE HER FAST!"_**

Hinata squeeled in pleasure, clawing at the wall, she came, her juices squirting over Naruto's crotch and legs, but he did not stop.

**_"MORE! FUCK HER MORE! MAKE HER SCREAM!"_**

Naruto kept on thrusting, harder and faster, and Hinata's moans were slowly turning from pleasure filled moans to painful squeels.

**_"NOW, TAKE HER!! FILL HER WITH YOUR SEED!"_**

Tears crept into her eyes, but as she tried to cry out for help, a hand covered her mouth. She turned her head just enough to see his face. His eyes were red, a deep, blood red, with a long slitted pupil, and Hinata knew instantly what was happening.

Suddenly, with one final thrust that penetrated her deeper than was even slightly pleasurable, Naruto came, and at once, fell to the shower floor.

For a moment, Hinata stood shaking, looking down at her beloved, the seal once again fully visible on his stomach. Then, as if waking from a dream, she dropped to her knees, stroking hair from his forehead,

"Naruto? NARUTO! wake up!" she pulled open his eyelids, his eyes were back the their usuall colour and shape, a slight relief.

"SAKURA!!" She screamed, and a moment later, Sakura, now fully clothed, opened the shower door and looked down. Eyes wide in shock, she asked, also kneeling,

"What happened? Why is that goddamned seal there again?" and she began to examine him

"I don't know. We...we were making love, and all of a sudden, I just got this, bad feeling, like something wasn't right, and when I tried to stop, he wouldn't. Then i looked at his eyes......It wasn't Naruto, it was, THAT THING inside of him"

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"No, i'm okay, i just wish i realised sooner. He didn't have anything on." Sakura looked at her, eyes filled with a mixture of concern and confusion

"What, you mean like a condom?". Hinata nodded and, suddenly realising she was still naked, ran out past Sakura to dress quickly.

"We need to get him to the hospital, guess the villiage is gonna have to run itself this morning" Hinata said.

"You're right" Sakura added, stopping her Medical Jutsu, she took hold of one of his arms while Hinata took the other. They pulled him up, supported him one under each arm, wrapped towels around his waist and shoulders, and ran to the hospital.


	3. The Shape of Things To Come

Upon their arrival at the hospital, Hinata and Sakura were met with a mix of expressions and reactions, ranging from bemusement to worry.

"Get him into a bed and examined immediately, and find Lady Tsunade!" Sakura ordered. Being second in charge of the entire leaf's medical corps had some advantages.

"Yes Ma'am" several of the medics said in unison, and at once, 2 ran off in different directions whilst 3 more helped Naruto off of their shoulders and quickly carried him to a bed.

"You should probably head to the Academy" Sakura said to Hinata "After all; technically I'm already at work"

"Promise me you'll let me know if something happens?" she said, eyes pleading for comfort. Sakura leaned over and kissed her gently

"Straight away. Now go on before I get in trouble from your class for keeping their hot teacher away from them" She winked. Hinata smiled and kissed her back, whispered

"I love you" and headed out of the hospital. Sakura watched her out the door before turning and heading down the corridor where the medics had taken Naruto. She found them in the room at the far end of the corridor, and Tsunade was already checking him over.

"How is he? What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked. Tsunade noted the amount of concern in her voice and replied calmly

"Physically he's fine, our only problem..." she moved down the bed sheets that were covering him just enough to reveal his stomach."...Is the fact that the seal still hasn't disappeared, which means that the fox's chakra is active." She bit her bottom lip in frustration

"Isn't there anything you can do for him?"

"The only person who truly knew this Jutsu inside-out was the Fourth Hokage, and the real knowledge died with him." Tsunade closed her eyes and let her head hang forward slightly, "Find Shikamaru and Shikaku, and have them meet me in the Hokage's office immediately! Also, as soon as Neji finishes training with his Genin send him there as well." She said to the Medics still present.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked perplexed,

"If a Jutsu is being developed, the Leaf Village has certain rules to follow. One such rule is that the creator must, under all circumstances, keep records of progress and trials. Now, Minato was a very by-the-book Shinobi, so I'm hoping that he kept his records very up-to-date, especially something concerning his son."

"Wait..." Sakura intervened "...What about the Toads? Isn't one of them the key to the seal? Surely we should at least try to contact them"

"If only we could. No one else in the village has an affinity with the Toads, Only Naruto. Sakura, for the time being, go home and rest, I'll sent a message to you and Hinata as soon as anything happens"

"I'm not leaving him alone." She said bluntly "Besides, it's my fault that this happened to Hinata, I have to make sure he's alright"

Tsunade accepted defeat and stood up "I'm only allowing this because I know I'll never be able to convince you. His stubbornness has rubbed off on you." she walked out the room and headed towards the Hokage Mansion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata arrived at the academy just as the bell rung out to signal the start of the day. Walking up the stairs to the second floor, she started to feel a little light headed, and nearly lost her footing near the top step. Steadying herself using the wall, she managed to get along to her classroom

Her class were already inside and, unlike many of the other classes, were sat quietly reading the books that she had given them the night before: 'Shinobi, The Ultimate Weapon'. Her class one of the oldest in the academy, and many of the names in the role call brought back memories of her own academy days.

_Shikami and Inoki Nara (Shikamaru and Ino's twin Daughters)  
Hoshiko Hyuuga (Neji's Son, Hinata's Nephew)  
Taichi Inuzuka and Amimaru (Kiba's son and his Nin-dog)  
Hotaru Aburame (Shino's Daughter)  
To name a few._

As she called out their names, each replied "Yes Ma'am", and closed their books ready to start.

"Today's lessons are going to be changed slightly. First off we're going to recap some basic Jutsu, then head over to the training hall for some sparring." The entire class seemed to become even more interested at the word 'sparring'. Hinata knew that all the boys in the class had some form of crush on her and it didn't bother her. The girls all seemed to respect her in her own right, so actually teaching this class was not difficult.

"Uh, Hinata-Sensei?" Taichi raised his hand

"Yes? What is it?"

"Well, isn't it time we took the last graduation exam? I mean, we're a lot older than anyone else in the academy, and we're all well beyond academy level." There was a murmur of agreement from everyone.

"Right now we can't, we don't have any more Jonin to take the squads, as soon as the Chuunin exams are over we'll have more available Sensei's to...." her voice wavered and she felt dizzy again. Steadying herself on the desk she rubbed her eyes and tried to focus,

"Hinata-Sensei, What's wrong?" Taichi asked

"Are you ok Sensei?" Inoki added. Hinata steadied herself and stood up straight.

"I'm fine, just a little light headed is all. Now back to business, once the exams are over, more Jonin will be able to take on teams, as for now, head over to the training hall, I want to see who's on their way to being the best Shinobi in this class"

"Yes Sensei" the class said together as they stood up and headed out. Only one dropped back to speak with Hinata.

"Lady Hinata?" Hoshiko said, the concern in his voice was clear "You're not alright, are you? I may only be a novice, but even my eyes can see that something is wrong"

"I thought you'd of said something sooner, but don't worry, it's just a little dizziness, that's all" Hinata replied, trying to console his doubts.

"I'll try not to" he said, and they headed out the room towards the training hall.

When they arrived, there was already a fight going on, Shikami and Inoki were teaming up against Taichi and Amimaru.

"We'll show you we're not just a pair of pretty faces!" the twins shouted in unison, though it may as well have fallen on deaf ears. Amimaru ran towards Inoki as Taichi performed his Jutsu

"Ninja Art: Man-Beast Transformation" Amimaru dissappeared into a cloud of smoke and emerged as an exact duplicate of Taichi, who himself had now became much more animalistic in appearance, including elongated and sharpened fingernails and canines, and for the briefest of moments, Hinata thought she was looking at her old team mates.

The pair of Taichi's ran towards the twins at full speed and the latter were barely able to dodge. They were mirror images of eachother in appearance and movement, everything they did was perfectly synchronised, and the Nara twins were struggling to keep up.

"Inoki, now!" Shikami shouted suddenly, and they both dropped to the floor, slid beneath their respective opponents and started running in a circle around them. The Taichi's stood back to back, concentrating more on the area around the blurring girls as opposed to them, to avoid becomign confused or dizzy. Running at full speed, they shouted together,

"Ninja Art: Shadow Binding Jutsu" and at once, the shadow that their running was making stretched out towards Taichi and Amimaru, too quickly for them to react. Before they had even realised, they were caught in the Jutsu, totally immobilised.

"Very impressive" Hinata said "Looks like you've more or less won this one..." The girls grinned and giggled......Only for each of them to be struck across the face a second later, sending them flying across the room in opposite directions. They both tumbled across the room, only stopping when coming into contact with opposite walls.

"...Or at least, you would have done, if you hadn't let your concentration slip" Hinata finished. The Taichi on the left dissapeared in a cloud of smoke and emerged once again as Amimaru, who was picked up by the real Taichi, who himself was now grinning inanely.

"Very good Taichi, You might even be better than your father was at your age" Hinata smiled at him, remembering how Kiba had been, hot-headed and sometimes fool-hardy, and even though Taichi was his double in looks and in style, he was much mroe controlled in his actions.

"Hotaru, you and Hoshiko are next." She said, before leaning in to Hoshiko and whispering, "Remember, his insects eat Chakra, don't le...." the words were stuck in her throat, and she was struggling to keep upright.

"Ho...Hoshiko...."she gasped, "Run to the hospital.....please, and find.......find Sa...Sakura-Sensei..." her eyes slipped shut and the sound of her classes' calls left her ears slowly untill there was nothing but darkness.

**"TELL ME, YOU STUPID WOMAN, IS IT ME THAT YOU SEE IN YOUR NIGHTMARES?"**


	4. Helping Things Along

A/N: I must apologise to anyone that this chapter may offend, insult or hurt emotionally, and warn that the content is purely fictional, with no disgrace intented towards any party.

* * *

_"Who is that? Why cant i see you?"_

_**"DO I FRIGHTEN YOU? DO I MAKE YOU TREMBLE IN A WAY YOU NEVER THOUGHT POSSIBLE? TELL ME SOMETHING, DID I MAKE YOU SCREAM BETTER THAN YOUR STUPID FUCKING HUSBAND?"**_

_"Who the hell are you!"_

_**"HAVEN'T YOU GUESSED? OR HAVE YOU BEEN AROUND ME FOR SO LONG, YOU'RE ALMOST ACCUSTOMED TO MY COMPANY?"**_

"I would never be around anyone who wants to hurt Naruto, or the village"

**_"YOU STUPID BITCH, YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT THAT MORON, COULD EVER HOPE TO SUBDUE ME? NO, I'VE LET HIM HAVE HIS WAY FOR FAR TOO LONG. I'VE HAD TO SIT HEAR AND LISTEN WHILE HE FUCKED YOU, AND THE OTHER ONE, AND EVERY TIME I FELT A PART OF MYSELF DIE"_**

"What does any of this have to do with me?"

_**"THAT CAN WAIT FOR ANOTHER DAY, BUT NOW......"**_

Sinister chakra began seeping its way towards Hinata who, up until now, had not realised that she was naked,

**_"......IT'S TIME I HELPED THINGS ALONG"_**

The chakra enveloped her, clinging tightly to her curvaceous form. It was warm on her skin, and for the briefest of seconds, it was almost enjoyable.... Suddenly, the chakra becoame hotter, searing her skin wherever it touched, and slowly began to take solid form. 3 distinct forms emerged from the mass of evil that was restraining her,

"Hey baby..." multiple voices, or the same voice many times, said to her, as the three forms became clearer "...What do you say we...have some fun?" The three Narutos said to her. As they approached, she noticed that they too, were naked, and all at once, she realised what was going to happen and her fear grew ten-fold. She struggled vigarously, but in vain, to free herself before they could reach her.

The first one to reach her moved behind her, putting one arm around her chest, pinching her nipple hard whilst rubbing itself between her buttocks. The other two approached her from the front, one forcing its 'tongue' into her mouth, it tasted vile, if pure evil had a taste, she imagined that this would be it, whilst the other kneeled and pressed its 'tongue' against her pussy. Their touchs felt like burning sand paper, and every inch of contact hurt more than anything she had ever felt before, but it was nothing compared with the disgust and shame she felt. The one behind her slapped her right buttock so hard it stung, and then the left, all the while their vile bodies pressed closer against hers.

Pain scorched its way though Hinata's system as two of the Naruto manifestions forced her legs apart and forced themselves inside her body, one from infront, the other behind. Hinata screamed as loud and as long as her lungs would allow her. Trying to get free from their grips was a wasted effort.

_**"YEEEESSSSSSS...THAT'S WHAT I NEED. SQUEEL FOR ME YOU STUPID BITCH, SQUEEL!"**_

Hinata's hips ached from having her legs stretched so wide for so long. The third form was stood still, it almost seemed like it was just watching, until it's legs drew together to form an elongated body connected to the pool of evil chakra surrounding them. It raised high enough to be over Hinata's head, grabbed her face in his hands and, with her still screaming, pushed his sinister member down her throat, making her gag and cough.

All three manifestations were forcing themselves deeper inside of her. Blood was begining to seep down her legs, but was quickly devoured by the chakra. Still groaning in disgust and anger, Hinata felt something go inside her pussy, and she climaxed, contracting intensely and squirting her juices over the one in front. Soon after, all three manifestations sped up incredibly quickly, before letting loose the most foul, malevolent feeling Hinata had ever had to endure.

As each removed themselves from her, she winced in pain, before being dropped to the now barren floor as the chakra slowly receeded away from her weakened, feeble frame, she lay sobbing softly,

_**"I'LL SEE YOU AGAIN......VERY SOON."**_

Hinata opened her eyes to see the real Naruto's face looking down at her, and next to his, Sakura's.

"Hinata! Are you alright? You were thrashing a lot, we didn't know what was happening" Sakura said inbetween sobbs. Hinata's vision was blurred, and she could feel herself drifting slowly. Had it been a dream? No, It hurt were it had hurt before. She didn't want it be real, but there was no other explanation. She closed her eyes

"Quiet now, she's just going to sleep." Tsunade re-assured Naruto as his expression became momentarily grim at seeing Hinata's eyes close again. "I'll send for you when she wakes up, but as for you, lord Hokage, i see no reason why you can't go back to business as usuall"

Naruto simply stood there for a moment, before walking out of the room with Sakura. He said to her,

"This is worse than she's letting on, isn't it?"

"Look, don't worry about it, you're fine now right?"

"I might be fine now, but what about when I'm asleep? or when my concentration lacks? I can't put the two of you in that position again. It's killing me knowing what I did to Hinata..."

"But YOU DIDN'T do it to Hinata, the Kyuubi did"

"The Kyuubi IS ME!" He spat. Sakura was slightly taken aback by the sudden change in temprament. "It's part of me, It's made me who I am today"

"No it hasn't" She pleaded. Naruto spun around to face her, his right hand grabbing her around the throat and puching her back against the wall. His fingernails had grown longer and sharper than usual and were digging in at the soft flesh on Sakura's neck,

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT? NOTHING! YOU CAN NEVER KNOW WHAT I'VE HAD TO ENDURE!" he screamed in her face. Sakura was shuddering in fear, tears began to form, and Naruto loosened his grip, seemingly coming to his senses.

"Sakura......I'm......" The words were stuck in his throat

"Naruto......" Sakura whispered. They put their arms around eachother, Sakura resting her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat. It was eccentric, way overactive.

She shushed him gently, before taking his hand in hers and leading him towards Hokage Mansion and, most likely, another restless night.

* * *

A/N: Thankyou all who've read this or any other of my stories. Please leave criticism, good or bad i don't care, the more the better.

FightingxDreamer


	5. The Search Begins

The next few days seemed to pass by quickly. Hinata had awoken after a good nights rest, and was once again teaching her class of adoring students and Sakura had returned to her regular work at the hospital.

Things, it seems, were not as simple and straight forward for the Lord Hokage.

"You can't truly expect me to agree to this, can you?"

"Lord Kazekage......Gaara, I'm not asking you as a fellow Kage, I'm asking as a friend. I need your permission to allow my ninja free roaming in the Land of Wind"

"I can't allow that. You know as well as I do that relations with the other villages are on tenterhooks right now. If we're seen to be allowing shin obi to come and go as they please, how do you think it will look to the Cloud and the Stone?"

Naruto slammed his fist on the desk at which they were both sat

"DAMNIT GAARA, I don't care how it looks......" Naruto slouched back into his chair, an exasperated looks on his face. "He could be anywhere, including the Lands of Earth, Water or Lightning, I know that, but I have to look closest to home first.

Gaara intertwined his fingers and held them level with his mouth, hiding it from view.

"I have two main concerns. The first being that he may not even be alive anymore; the second being that you're risking the lives of everyone in this village by starting another war."

"Trust me; it'll be worse if I don't."

Gaara exhaled deeply and stood up.

"I'll have the ANBU start a thorough search of the country, and at least one Sand Ninja will accompany each group of Leaf Ninja entering the country, and escort them throughout the duration of their stay. That's the best I can do."

Naruto also stood and walked around the table to escort Gaara out

"I owe you one, Lord Kazekage. Are you planning on staying in the village long? I'm sure your sister and nieces would like to spend some time with you"

"I had every intention on at least sleeping. You sometimes forget it takes 3 days solid travelling to get here from the Sand."

They exited the room. The other side of the door was flanked by two Shinobi. One wore the symbol of the Leaf: The other, Sand. Naruto spoke first,

"Shino, find Temari and let her know that the Kazekage will be staying in the village for a few days." Shino nodded and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Kankuro, send a message home. Let them know we arrived safely and that we'll be returning in 3 days time." Kankuro's face was tight and his breathing was rigid.

"Gaara, are you sure we should leave the village that long? After what happened last week I...." Gaara threw him a look and he silenced instantly.

"What happened last week?" Naruto asked as they made their way along the corridor and out to the front of the building.

"Nothing to be concerned about."

"If it's worth a Kage's escort mentioning it then it clearly is" Naruto insisted. Gaara looked up at him and sighed

"We had reports of a group of rogue ninja dressed in black robes, emblazoned with red clouds, near the Shukaku Sealing Temple. Further investigation revealed nothing, like they were never actually there." Naruto's heart skipped a beat and he stopped walking

"The Akatsuki? How? It's been years since we dealt with them. Do you think it was just some impersonators?" He asked. Gaara looked down and shook his head

"They didn't do anything; they were just seen, and then disappeared"

"That's all we need right now. The verge of war with Cloud and Stone, and someone decides to re-organise that bunch of creeps."

"We've been keeping an eye open for any sign of them since, but we've got nothing. I've tripled the guard on the temple, hopefully that will be enough to discourage them from even attempting to break in"

"Don't you think we should warm the other villages? Seeing as they all had the Bijuu returned to them after the last time"

"I suggested that as soon as I heard about it" Kankuro interrupted, "but Gaara thinks their isn't any real proof to put forward to the other Kage"

"Kankuro, please give me a few minutes alone with the Hokage" Gaara said without looking at him. Kankuro bit his bottom lip and looked rather disgruntled, but departed nonetheless.

"I'm going to guess from the expression on your face that now you're going to warn me to be careful" Naruto said grinning slightly

"No, I know that that would just be a waste of breath. I'm going to suggest taking some sort of precautionary measures for the village, increasing your patrols, etcetera."

Naruto put his hand on Gaara's shoulder and smiled

"Don't you worry about the Leaf; we're more than ready to defend ourselves from anything."

"For your sake, I hope that's true. I heard about what happened the last time Akatsuki attacked looking for you; the village was nearly completely destroyed and the Kyuubi was almost freed."

Naruto's smile faded as quickly as it had arrived. Yes, it's true that that happened, but he was not about to chance that again.

"We need to find him, soon. Before these new Akatsuki decide to do anything. But I think that's enough business for one day, it's getting late, and my wives would never forgive you for keeping me from them"

"I agree. We can set up a search plan tomorrow" and he made his way to the V.I.P quarters that visiting dignitaries used.

Upon his arrival at his residents, Naruto was met with an eerie silence. The shadows from the surrounding buildings seemed to creep across the earth. The wind blew softly, barely strong enough to disturb the leaves on the trees. As he approached the front entrance, a deeper sense of wrongness swept over him. He was being watched.

He slowly moved his fingers into a cross shape in front of him, only to have to spin himself around to his right, catch a hand that had appeared as if from nowhere. In one fluid motion, he grabbed a kunai from his holster and made to drive it into the strangers throat.

He realised just in time that it was not an assassin at all. to see

"My apologies Lord Hokage. I didn't mean to startle you" Hatake Kakashi, Captain of ANBU Black Ops, stepped back and kneeled.

"Kakashi? What's going on? i've got this really wierd vibe that something's not right" Kakashi stood up and walked up to Naruto whilst making a short series of hand signs, touched him gently and said

"RELEASE!" At once, the uneasiness left and the air was once again peaceful. The building that was just before him had gone aswell.

"I was caught in Genjutsu?" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi nodded

"I reccomend we secure the village immediately. I've already dispatched teams at key locations throughout the village"

"When you're sure we're secure, report back to me. I have an S-Rank plus mission that I think only you can handle"

"Yes, sir!" and he dissapeared instantly.

Naruto made his way back along the now deserted street towards the Hokage Mansion. Hinata and Sakura were both in his office when he arrived. He closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Naruto, What's going on" Sakura jumped up from the table and threw he arms around his neck, holding him tightly.

"Someone managed to cast a Genjutsu on me. Kakashi is leading the search and securing the village." he kissed her quickly and passionately before walking over to Hinata who was still sat in hsi chair. Her expression was one of relief and fear. He walked around the desk and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hinata? what's going on?"

Hinata was sat cradling her stomach, which had more than doubled in size since last he saw her

"We.." Sakura interjected, grinning inanely "...are going to be having a baby."


	6. Not Quite How I Remember You

Sakura flung her arms around Naruto from behind whilst He stood their dumbstruck by what he was seeing and hearing.

"You mean...that time in the shower...?" He asked. Hinata blushed slightly and nodded

"We've already voted you for the midnight feedings" Sakura said, grinning broadly. Naruto's expression soon changed to his usuall, almost idiotic broad grin.

"This is fantastic!" he leaned over and kissed Hinata, cupping her face gently with his hands. Once they parted lips, Hinata pushed herself to her feet and the extent of her pregnancy was revealed.

She looked the equivelant of someone many more weeks gone than she should be. Naruto grew more concerned, turned to Sakura and said

"Sakura, you and Hinata go over to the hospital"

"But, why? There's nothing wrong with either of us" Sakura protested

"Darling, please. Just go, and Let Tsunade examine the baby" Sakura lloked confused, but helped Hinata out of the room nonetheless. Just before closing the door, Sakura added

"Just so you know, we're your wives for a reason. We love you, and you should tell us everything that's going on" She closed the dorr, leaving the Hokage alone in his office.

"Status report!" He heard Kakashi say from behind him suddenly. "All non essential personnel have been moved to the safe houses, and every available Shinobi has been deployed throughout the village and surrounding area."

"Good. Is the Kazekage safe? and have you found them yet?"

"Lord Kazekage insisted on staying were he was, and Kankuro gave me his assurance that they would be fine were they were. As for the perpitraitor, we're currently still searching for their location"

Naruto turned to face his old teacher and walked over to him.

"Kakashi-Sensei, i need your help." Kakashi's eyes widened slightly with surprise

"Hokage-sama, i haven't been your Sensei for a long time now, you of all people don't have to call me Sensei"

"I know I don't have to, I choose to. You, Iruka-Sensei and Pervy Sage were the best teachers anyone could have asked for. And now, I need your help."

"Anything, Naruto."

"I need you to find Sasuke"

Kakashi seemed to stiffen as the words reached his ears, and he struggled finding his next words.

"Naruto, you realise that Sasuke is MUCH more powerful than I am. It's not possible for me to bring him in alone"

"I didn't say bring him in, I just want you to find him" Naruto walked back to his desk and unlocked on of its many drawers. He put his hand in and it emerged holding an old piece of blue cloth, with a dulled and rusty piece of metal attatched to it. He passed it to Kakashi, who looked at it curiously

"Do you remember? that day you followed us to the Valley of The End? I didn't manage to bring him back, but I did scratch his headband." Kakashi suddenly seemed to realise what it was.

"Is this Sasuke's original headband?" He asked. Naruto nodded silently.

"Assemble all the ninja that have been sent out of the village on the roof as soon as you can. I doubt the guys that did this are still in the area. Once you've done that, begin your mission." He said, before sitting in his chair and turning it to face out the window over the village. He felt movement behind him and knew that Kakashi had left.

**_"DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT UCHIHA BRAT WILL BE ABLE TO SUBDUE ME? YOU'RE MORE A FOOL THAN I THOUGHT. HE WON'T HELP YOU AFTER YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM"_**

Naruto rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. He was deep in thought when someone burst through the door. He spun around and saw something he thought was only in his nightmares.

**_"ARE YOU LOSING YOUR MIND!"_**

There was blood. Everywhere was covered in blood. The walls, the ceiling, the window, everywhere was bloody.

**_"OR ARE YOU DYING? I CERTAINLY HOPE NOT, NOT YET ANYWAY"_**

Naruto spun again. Nothing but blood and the stench of death. Then he saw it. Saw them.

Hinata. Sakura

**Dead.**

_Dismembered_.

He let out a scream of fury and pain, and punch the wall so hard he felt his knuckles break and heard them crack.

_**"IS THIS WHAT YOU FEAR MOST? LOSING THEM? I CAN STOP IT, I CAN HELP"**_

**_"_**_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

Laying on the floor of the office, Naruto came back to his senses, and attempted to pull himself up. His knuckles were fine and there was no blood anywhere in the room. More and more frequently the fox was getting his own way, this has to stop.

Naruto made his way to the roof to address the Shinobi assembled there. As the Hokage, he must put priority in the safety of the village above himself. But even he was begining to doubt in himself.

He arrived on the roof to see most of the people he had grown up with stood before him, along with many new faces.

"I guess, I should explain to all of you what's going on" There was silence as the many faces looked on, listening intently. "Some of you may know that earlier today, I was captured in an infiltrators Gen-Jutsu, hence the tightened security. What none of you know, is that someone, near the border to the Land of Wind, a group of Shinobi were spotted wearing black cloaks with red clouds." There was a general murmer of concern at this statement.

"But you destroyed the Akatsuki years ago" Kiba shouted from the front row, to which the crowd cheered until Naruto raised a hand to quiet them.

"It's either wannabes, or a very serious threat, and i'm not prepared to risk the safety of the ninja world on a chance. If they are wannabes, then they know what the Akatsuki did, and for that reason alone, they should never have imitated them. The more likely conclusion is, that they're a very real threat to the Leaf Village, and the rest of the world."

He paced back and forth in front of the many onlookers and was about to continue when there was an almighty clap of thunder, despite the sky being clear. The wind slowly began to pick up, and it carried with it a foul sound. Naruto listened carefully and could just about make out the sound of whispering, as if the air itself had a voice.

Then all to quickly, the whispers grew louder, more coherant, until everybody in the village heard it like they themselves spoke it.

_"Ninpo: hekireki boufuu"_

almost instantly, clouds formed all over the village, blocking what little light was left and thrusting the entire area into almost total darkness, with claps of deafening thunder. It spoke again,

_"Raiton: Shuurai No Kutsu!"_

Several bolts of lightning struck areas all around the village, causing much damage and shaking the very foundations of the mansion.

"Everyone off this roof NOW! find them!" Naruto screamed over the thunder and at once, the roof emptied of Ninja and Naruto himself made for the North Gate. _'If they're coming, it's from there' _He thought to himself.

He arrived at the gate to find Izumo and Kotetsu still sat at their post, as if oblivious to the happenings around them.

"MOVE! FIND OUT WHO'S DOING THIS!" He screamed at them as he approached.

As they moved out of the small wooden hut, a bolt of lightning struck the ground directly between them, blinding them momentarily,

"Goddammit, where are they!" Naruto's frustration was growing.

"I'm right here" a voice said, carried by the wind that was now slowly growing in intensity. Narutop signalled to Kotetsu and Izumo to retreat, they were no match for this opponent.

"Why?" Naruto called out loud "Why do this now? What use do you have for the Bijuu?"

"I have my reasons" The voice was closer now "It's such a shame you'll have to die" The mocking sarcasm, it had to be.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure, if you have a problem with me, then deal with me, LEAVE THE VILLAGE ALONE!"

There was a sudden movement behind him and he knew at once what was coming. He focused his chakra in his right hand as he turned to face the village's assailant, and an all to familiar gaze met his. His chakra grew in strength, focused around a single point.

"_Rasengan!"_

The Jutsu struck with tremendous force, ripping through the air like a storm, only for the resistance to subside suddenly. A huge bolt of lightning struck Naruto, charring his clothes and sending his nervous system into overload.

"You're still predictable" The voice said "Better, but predictable". This time, the movement was accompanied by a solid person, approaching the twitching Naruto. Their feet came into his line of sight, and he could muster just enough strength to llok up at his face.

"You're not exactly how I remember you, Sasuke"

* * *

A/N: Hey all, sorry about the almost total predictability of this, but i figuired it would be an amusing twist.

Please let me know what YOU think about this and my other main story, The Hidden Uchiha.

Thanks you all

FightingxDreamer


End file.
